Quiet
by Yoani-Rock-Queen
Summary: Basicaly I added another character. Also look for part Two and Three if you like this one. I don't own POTC!There may be some mistakes because i'm just learning english, but not many, as i checked


Quiet

She was quiet, but that didn't meant she couldn't hear. She could always watch how Lieutenant Norrington eyed her step sister while she sung the pirate song 'Yo Ho a pirate's life for me'. It was quite amusing actually; sitting at the prow and watching everything going on. It was a captain's position but nobody minded if she sat there because nobody paid attention at her, and she rather liked this way.

At 18 years old, she was a Caribbean beauty: with long, lean black hair, large aqua eyes which glowed with intelligence and mischief, and an already developed body, she would have had suitors if she was something more than just a simple, boring maid. Her name was interesting, simple and mysterious, as her mother liked to say before she died: Night.

She never met her father, seeing as he died before she was born, leaving a very rich, mournunful dutchess and an unborn child behind. This didn't last very long, because two years later, her mother fell in love with a kind governor named Weatherby Swann, and she and her mother became Mrs. and Miss Swann. Night loved both of her parents very much, and they loved her very much in return, so when the notice that a sister was on her way came, she was delighted.

But they had led a perfect life for too long, and Nicole Swann died at childbirth. Night couldn't bear to hear her father's and new sister's pained cries so, at just 6 years she left only to return for a maid job at 16. She was very happy to see that her father hadn't changed much and that her sister was a sweet, unspoiled and beautiful child who at the time had 9 years, with dirty blond hair and matching eyes.

Fortunately, her father hadn't recognized her and, in time, she became the two's best friend and confident, as much as a mute maid could be.

So, this was the way she came to be on the second fastest ship in the Caribbean, after the Black Pearl, the Interceptor, with the destination Port Royal, where Weatherby was to become governor of.

Night's trail of thought was interrupted by Gibbs, one of her many friends at the Interceptor's board:

"I curse the day when I taught the young miss this song. We are in dangerous waters…" he was interrupted when Lieutenant Norrington shouted something Night couldn't hear and dragged a boy a little older than Elisabeth on board. She rushed near her sister so she could help her if needed.

"Elizabeth, watch over the boy. He'll be your charge." Weatherby said, and then to her in a quiet voice so only Night could hear" Please, Night, take care of them till we return from the search expedition. Will you do this for this old man?" He never treated her like the other servants, but like a father, which made her wonder: just how much did he knew about her?

She could only nod, seeing as she didn't speak. Night redirected her sight just in time to see the exchange between her little sister and the young boy and how she took the pendant that testified the boy, Will Turner, as a pirate.

Night smirked, white teeth showing. _So, love is in the air, innit? I bet something big is going to happen 'cause that trinket. I just 'ave t' wait…_but she already knew she liked Will though made her wonder. She stood and pouted with a finger at her chin, making most of the crew, including Norrington, turn around and look at the beautiful picture she made.

_Is he a bloody eunuch?_

888888888TEN YEARS LATER88888888888

"Elisabeth, are you decent?" Shouted Gov. Swann, effectively waking up a 28 years old Night who fell asleep whilst keeping Elisabeth company.

"Yes, father but…." Elisabeth said while Night made a desperate attempt to hide Will's medallion who now sat at her sister' neck. Just seconds after she managed hiding it, her father entered the room, apparently very pleased with himself, and with another maid in tow, carrying a large box.

"Still in bed at this hour, you two? It's a beautiful day!" he said looking outside. Then, looking once again at Elisabeth "I have a gift for you. I was informed it's London's latest fashion." He said presenting her sister a very tight looking dress.

"Oh…It's beautiful! May I inquire the occasion, tough?" she said, eyebrow raised. Night sighed; her company did not do very well to her sister's ladylike manners. It wasn't good for her to be this intelligent, or at least for their father's welfare.

"She really shouldn't be in your company that much, isn't it Night? Even so, does a father really need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" Gov. Swann inquired with a genuine smile as if reading her thoughts." Go on, put it on!"

At this Night and Ella, the other maid, went with Elisabeth to help her put on the dress. In the meantime, Night observed that once more she had a totally different uniform from the other maid: Ella's while not old had clearly been worn before and had an ordinary orange color, but hers was a whole different story. It was an expensive dress (Night is the one in the image) of a pale blue color that matched her eyes and beautiful assorted necklace and bracelet.

She watched helplessly as her sister was strangled with the help of the tourniquet named corset and stuffed in her dress while their father tried to tell them something and looking as if asking for help at Night:

"Actually, I…uh… Actually I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today."

"The ceremony?"

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony."

"I knew it!!!" said her little sister, well not so little at 22 but didn't matter, she was little, taking her head out of the paravan.

"Can we go master?" said Ella smiling consolingly at Night, who just sighed again.

"O, of course. I think I may have to have a little talk with my daughter. "Even as he talked his eyes softened while looking at Elisabeth's maid, Night. He didn't know if it was because she shared her name with his long lost daughter or just because of her way of being that reminded him of his long dead wife, but she was as important to him as Elisabeth and if she wished for something he would do anything in his power to make her wish come true.

888888888888888888888888888

How good it was to breathe fresh air and to feel the slightly salt breeze on your face!

She hadn't felt it in a while. Being one of the governor's 'close acquaintances' she was allowed in the restricted section of the docks and thus aboard the ship she was now. Sitting in the front edge of the what's-her-name ship with arms wide open to feel as much of the sea as she could.

She was startled and ready to fight when two strong arms circled her around the waist, pressing her in an equally strong chest. She could feel the stranger's hot breath against her earlobe as he spoke:

"Enjoying the breeze, ain't we? Didn' thought possible for a young lady lass such yourself t'ave such a piratish act." He said, smirk audible in his deep voice.

Night wasn't surprised that when she turned around she was met with a pirate, the famous Jack Sparrow. With brown eyes rimmed in kohl, Rasta black hair filled with trinkets, and one very piratish attire. Even tough he was extremely handsome, he seriously needed a bath. She wondered briefly how the navy officers haven't recognized him before she smirked as a response to his statement.

Just then the two officers that should've watched the area came aboard, making the pirate release her.

"Miss, we tried to pry him off quietly, seeing as you are aboard today, but he wouldn't walk away." The more intelligent and fat of them said.

Night felt sorry for them so she smiled and nodded in sign that she wouldn't tell the governor or anyone about their slip, if they will find a solution quick. At this her smile became an evil smirk that they interpreted correctly after so much time spent in her company and rushed at the stranger who just stood between them listening to the exchange with his own smirk.

"Hey! You! Get away from here! You don't have permission to be here, mate." The fat one shouted.

"I'm sorry; it's just that it's such a pretty boat – ship." Came the not so remorseful reply.

"What's your name?" Idiot1 asked.

"Smith, or Smithy if you like." Sparrow was relaxed and Night just smiled at his obvious lie.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?" Idiot2 followed." Yeah, and no lies!"

Jack winked at her, seeing her obvious amusement and moved "Well, then, I confess, it's my intention to commandeer one of this ships. Pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out."

"I said no lies!" the idiot2 said.

"I think he's telling the truth." the more intelligent one commented.

"If he was telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us." _Oh, bloody hell, just how stupid can he be? _Night rolled her eyes. Such stupidity shouldn't be allowed. Just then, Jack intervened in the two's discussion.

"Unless, of course he knew you wouldn't believed the truth even if he told it to you." Now she was practically laughing at their stupidity. Idiotic Commodore, idiotic navy men.

Night moved away so they wouldn't see her laughter, but instead she saw her sister falling in the water. Dear God, it was a wander she managed to miss the rocks! She rushed at the ship's side ready to jump and save her sister when she was pulled back by Sparrow. She glared daggers at him, so that looks hurt, he would be long since dead.

"Don't forget, luv. Women can't swim." Now she was seething. Who did he thought he was, bloody scallywag? To tell her, HER, what to do. Damn him!

"Will you be saving her, then?" he then asked the navy men, completely ignoring her.

"I can't swim!"

"Pearls of the King's Navy you are!" and handing Night his affects he jumped and saved Elisabeth, bringing her at shore.

She watched as her sister woke up after her corset was ripped with a "Clearly, you've never been to Singapore." From Jack.

Even tough she was quick, she wasn't quick enough to stop Jack from seeing Elisabeth's, or rather Will's necklace. The worst part was that Jack saw her intention and merely raised an eyebrow. He then asked Elisabeth:

"Where did you get that?"

Fortunately Elisabeth paid him no attention, instead jumping in her arms and crying." Oh, Night, I thought I was going to die…Thank you for telling him to save me! You've the best friend one could have."

Jack still had his eyebrow raised when their father and Norrington appeared, probably from her name. With his new sword, which she recognized as the one Will made, pointed at Jack's neck, Norrington rushed forward.

"On your feet!" was his rushed command.

"Elisabeth, Night, are you alright?" their father inquired looking positively upset and worried.

While Elisabeth rushed to the governor saying that she was fine thanks to Jack and Night, while the later merely nodded. But the governor didn't seem as pleased with jack as with Night.

"Shoot him!" exclaimed him effectively putting all the guns at Sparrow's head.

"Commodore, do you really intend to kill one of my rescuers?" inquired Elisabeth, being the brave woman Night knew all too well while Jack made thanks signals.

The Commodore apparently defeated said in a peace tone as he raised his hand to shake it with Jack "I think thanks are in order."

But as Jack reluctantly raised his hand Norrington caught it and showed everybody his 'pirate' sign" Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we? Pirate."

Swann had a very simple reply in store "Hang him!"

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." As he raised jack's sleeve higher a tattoo appeared: a sparrow flying over the sea at sunrise or sundown depending on how you saw it "Well, well… Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir."

"Well, I don't see your ship…Captain"

"I'm in the market as it were."

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." the soldier named Gillette supplied.

"Told ya he was telling the truth. These are his, sir." Murogg told the other and gave Norrington a pistol, compass, sword and a jacket.

"No additional shots nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north." Said the newly invested Commodore but as he reached a sword he couldn't bite back a sarcastic comment" And I half expected it to be made of wood. You're, without doubt, the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me." Said Jack being the only one paying attention at Night who silently walked away.

"Not so fast, miss Night. I'll pay you a visit at dinner tonight and then you can explain me what were you doing in the restricted area." Spoke the Commodore.

"How will she, if she can't talk, commodore?" Night just smirked at Norrington as Elisabeth interdicted him to come near her. She was going for a walk…


End file.
